Eddy messages Rubi
09:09 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began trolling automatedContraption AC at 21:09 -- 09:09 CG: =()Ruby? Just wanted to see how you were doing. > 09:12 AC: Hey 09:12 AC: whats this with you leading others to think were dating? 09:12 CG: =()Huh? Who the hell said that? > 09:13 AC: Eric? 09:14 CG: =()Huh? Haven't seen him in quite a long time. > 09:14 CG: =()The problem is, I've been mentioning about your name. How I was acting was making them assume such. > 09:15 CG: =()I'm sorry that I caused it to happen like that. I was just lost in my feelings that I didn't think straight. > 09:16 AC: Mhmm... Dude I just want to lay this one straight... I don't date people online... and ive never dated anyone in a dream either... Just... hold off until we get to see each other ok? 09:16 CG: =()Again, I'm sorry. > 09:17 AC: Its cool dude. just keep that in mind ok? 09:17 CG: =()Alright. > 09:17 CG: =()Though I think I've made you uncomfortable as it is. > 09:18 AC: No man its cool i just...needed to get that off my chest you know? 09:18 CG: =()I know. You just don't want to be pushed onto another or put in a spot like that. > 09:19 CG: =()I should've thought more about my actions. > 09:22 AC: Least you didnt directly say we were dating yet or something 09:23 CG: =()I didn't. I just got overly personal about how you were beautiful and just mentioning your name. Everyone else took it like 'i have a girlfriend'. > 09:23 CG: =()I didn't give out your handle either because I didn't have your consent, and I didn't want you bogged down by random people. > 09:24 AC: Eh well random people is seemingly all i see anymore haha 09:24 CG: =()Well you should also thank Enzo for helping me keep my mood in check about it too. If it wasn't for him, I would've gotten worse. > 09:25 CG: =()He talked me down about the same common sense. We just met, we've only gamed a few times, and we only met once in the dream world. > 09:25 CG: =()He doesn't believe me about prospit yet since he's going to be joining us soon. > 09:26 AC: Enzo? naw i talked to him. i thought i made it clear that "even if its not real we shouldnt call it completely fake yet" 09:27 CG: =()... > 09:27 CG: =()Really? > 09:27 CG: =()Well I'll be happy to accept that logic. > 09:28 CG: =()Thank you. > 09:29 AC: Oh Uhh welcome! 09:30 CG: =()Anytime. > 09:30 CG: =()Though I want this to end with me getting payback for Empire Earth Gold Edition. > 09:30 CG: =()You may've caught me off guard, but this time I pick. > 09:32 CG: =()Operational Art of War II: THe Elite Edition. > 09:32 AC: Oh god 09:33 AC: Fine its on dude 09:33 CG: =()Definitely. > 09:33 CG: ((dunno if it was a good or bad 'oh god')) 09:34 AC: ((bad its one of the games she plays not all that much about aka he wins)) 09:34 CG: ((hah. thanks for the chat.)) 09:34 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG gave up trolling automatedContraption AC at 21:34 --